


Dancing, swaying, and flying with you

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, also a lot of weird family relations, also rein adopted angela, and phara and angela are stepsisters, like jesse and sombra are jack and gabriels kids, mercymaker centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Angela Ziegler has had a not so normal life and it's about to get less normal.When her and her step sister are accepted into Overwatch Academy for Exceptional People, she thinks all she's getting is a boost in the steps to her career. She never imagined along the way she would find love in the form of a golden eyed dancer.





	1. The Beginning

Within the confines of a human’s short existence, a few things are expected to happen to these beings of flesh, bones, and way too many emotions to count. They are expected to be born, to be babies for a while, to grow into toddlers, to drive their parents insane by the tender age of two, to evolve into a slightly more civilized three year old, and expected to behave more civilized as they enter the school system a few years later at age five or six; Depending on where you live. They are expected to stay in school until at least eighteen (again depending on where you live), and most are expected to continue their education into college and maybe graduate school. These humans are expected to, at some point, fall in love. Expected to get their fragile human heart broken. Expected to fall in love again, to get married, to have children. Maybe they are expected to stay with the one they married, or maybe they expect a divorce. They are expected to live full lives that come to an end usually between the ages of 85-100. Not to say there aren’t lives that are extraordinary though. There are actually a lot of people who don’t find into this mold of human expectation! See, the full range of the human experience cannot be judged based on some silly formula built on expectations! There is so much to see and so many different ways to see it! 

 

Take Angela Ziegler-Wilhelm, for example. Here we have an exceptionally bright seventeen year old girl who has had a pretty strange life. It didn’t start out strange, no. She was born in a small town outside the Swiss Alps to a mother and father who loved her very much. Angela was always smart and always wanted to learn and was at her happiest laying on her stomach in front of the fire with a book. Unfortunately, those happy days would come to an end one night during a horrible storm. 

 

The Zieglers were driving up to Germany to visit an old friend of theirs, Reinhardt Wilhelm. The storm had been a minor inconvenience for most of the drive, but as the skies became darker still, the trio feared for their ability to make it to their destination safely. As it turns out, they were right to be afraid. 

 

A textbook hydroplaning into a tree.  
A flash of lightening to that same tree.  
A scared scream.  
Two adults unbuckling themselves to shield their child from the falling branches.  
An eerie silence as the little girl understands what just happened.  
Her parents were dead and now she was alone in the middle of nowhere.  
A desperate cry rang cut through the darkness- Representing sadness, grief, fear and loneliness. Angela wrapped herself in her lifeless parent’s arms and cried herself into the embrace of sleep. 

 

When Apollo’s arrows of shining light finally pierced through the clouds and a new day begun, people were quick to find the crash. They saw the little girl, with her dead parents wrapped around her. They acted fast, wrenching the child away from the wreckage and bringing to to the nearest hospital. Despite being cold and starving, the girl was uninjured and asked if she knew anyone at all who they could call for her. She thought for a moment, trying to make sense of everything going on so she could come up with a name. “Reinhardt Wilhelm…” Angela answered finally. “He’s….He’s a friend of….Of…” Before she could complete her thought, grief took hold of her once again and she burst into tears. 

 

Reinhardt Wilhelm was a physically imposing man, but a man with a kinder heart did not exist. When he was called to the hospital, he dropped everything and rushed over. He went straight for Angela, cradling the tiny girl in his massive arms. He declared he would take care of her no matter what it took, no matter what legal battles there were- This girl was under his protection. Forever. 

 

In time the girl grew up, happy and safe with her guardian. When she was ten, her vati rekindled his relationship with Ana Amari, who had a daughter a year younger than Angela. Within a year and a half, Ana and Reinhardt were married and Angela had a little sister in Fareeha. 

The family was odd, for sure. A huge German man, a small but very intimidating Egyptian woman, a tiny Swiss girl, and an even tinier little Egyptian-Canadian. But they were happy and the important thing was that Angela wasn’t alone anymore! She was living her life with her weird family, always learning and striving ever upwards. 

And that’s when the letter came.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Angela's acceptance letter

Dear Ms.Ziegler, 

I would personally be honored to welcome you into our academy. We at Overwatch Academy were so impressed by your work with local hospitals, in combination with you excellent grades and test scores that we could not wait to accept you into our medical program. 

As a member of the Overwatch Academy for Exceptional Students, we will teach you how to excel in your field like no other institution can offer. The competition for admission was particularly rigorous this year, as our recruiters were careful to only invite those truly worthy of a spot in this academy. This incoming group of talented individuals were carefully chosen from nearly 22,000 applicants. We were impressed by your academic achievements and believe strongly in your potential for continued success. You are a remarkable individual, and we are confident that you will make a lasting contribution to OA and to the world. 

We at Overwatch Academy strive to keep alive the traditions and integrity of our predecessors, and to uphold the strong code of honor within these hallowed halls. We have no doubt you and this incoming class will be able to uphold this tradition. 

We are very excited to welcome you to Overwatch Academy. 

Until the fall, honored student,

Overwatch Academy president, 

Winston Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at updating things...Sorry everybody! This chapter and the next chapter are not real chapters. This one was obviously the acceptance letter and next will be some of the featured students


	3. The Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are most of the students!  
> Also, please forgive my weird notes

Dancing, swaying, and flying with you 

 

STUDENTS 

Name: Angela Ziegler-Wilhelm  
Age: 17  
Program: Medical  
Family:Hans and Liesel Ziegler (Deceased), Reinhardt Wilhelm (Foster father), Ana Amari (Stepmother), Fareeha Amari (Stepsister)  
Place of birth: St.Gallen, Switzerland  
Likes: Reading medical journals for fun, dancing (even if she’s not good), chocolate (More than almost anything), feminine but dominating girls (Which is why Amelie is perfect), old Norse mythology (Till Valhalla)  
Dislikes: Cheap chocolate, excessive violence, thunderstorms  
Fun facts: She is not a human until she’s had coffee. Also she can’t cook

Name: Fareeha Amari  
Age: 16  
Program: Science- particularly Aeronautics (The study of flight)  
Family:Ana Amari-Wilhelm, Reinhardt Wilhelm (Stepfather) Angela Ziegler-Wilhelm (Stepsister), Awan Tremblay (Birth father) [He’s widely speculated to be First nations Canadian ]  
Place of birth: Alexandria, Egypt  
Likes:Flying (As in planes, she can’t fly in a suit here), clear skies, motorcycles, women who could beat her in a fight (Phara and Zarya make one hell of a power couple. As in they’re very powerful. Physically.) Pretty much all sports, early mornings, warm days , dogs (Especially big dogs)  
Dislikes:The cold (She may be part Canadian, but she was born and raised in Egypt), rain, being stuck inside  
Fun facts: Has never done anything wrong. Ever (Ana: And I love you for that) 

 

 

Name: Amélie Dupont  
Age: 17  
Program:Dance  
Family:Some randoms back in France. Let’s call them Francis and Antoniette  
Place of birth: Bordeaux, France  
Likes:Dancing (Obviously), gourmet food (both making and buying), wine (Back when she was in France she could have it whoops), rainy days, classical music  
Dislikes:Her ex-boyfriend (Aka Gerard), math (me too girl) , loud people  
Fun facts: No one messing with her clique (Aka Hanzo and Satya- Will be known as the Unfriendly Hotties™) , she also plays violin but wanted to be in the dance program instead of music. 

 

Name:Lena Oxton  
Age:16  
Program:Aeronautics  
Family:Who the f even knows. Lets give her a mom, dad, and like- Five siblings. I’m not naming them.  
Place of birth:London, England  
Likes:Driving fast, racing, punk rock music, redheads (Aka Emily. Let Lena be with her girlfriend 2k17), helping those in need  
Dislikes:Being stuck in traffic (But who likes that? No one. ), drama, staying still  
Fun facts: She rambles a lot. Also she’s pure, Protect Lena pls.

 

Name:Sombra Reyes  
Age:17  
Program:Computer programming  
Family:Gabriel Reyes, Jack Morrison (Foster fathers), Jesse (Mccree) Reyes (Foster brother)  
Place of birth:Dorado, Mexico  
Likes:Spending all her time on the computer, learning about people without actually having to talk to them, practical jokes, analyzing all variables, math (ew why), all kinds of spicy food, people who match or maybe even surpass her intelligence (She doesn’t think those exist but also she hasn’t met Satya yet)  
Dislikes:Sunlight (Just kidding, it was a bad joke I’m sorry), not being able to figure things out, getting caught snooping around, interacting with people irl (She’s way better online. But it's okay, Sombra. Satya is also socially awkward)  
Fun facts: Angela and Fareeha are kind of like cousins to her and Jesse because Ana and Reinhardt are basically their aunt and uncle. 

 

Name: Satya Vaswani  
Age:16  
Program:Architecture  
Family:She was given up by her family when she was young, so, she doesn’t know them.  
Place of birth:Hyderabad, India  
Likes:When things are in order, quiet, open spaces, planning things out, dancing, winter time (Despite being from India, she particularly likes watching freshly fallen snow), bright colors (And they look amazing on her), being better than everyone (Just kidding. But not really- Symmetra always looks like she’s judging you)  
Dislikes:Disorder, messiness, large crowds, loud noises (If you didn’t know, Symmetra is canonly autistic, so if anyone knows about autism and how I can better represent it in her, please let me know. I don’t want to do anything that would insult people), being touched without permission  
Fun facts: Due to the messy nature of cooking, she doesn’t enjoy it. But she’s quite good at it. Still has a prosthetic arm 

 

Name: Hanzo Shimada  
Age:17  
Program:Music (violin) (I had no idea where I was gonna stick him...So, music it is)  
Family:Genji Shimada (Little brother. That hasn’t changed from canon lore.) Random parents who I’m not naming. (Seriously, I spent like, fifteen minutes trying to come up with a name for Fareeha’s dad. I’m not going through that again)  
Place of birth:Hanamura, Japan  
Likes:Math (gross), beautiful scenery, meditating, quiet places  
Dislikes:Everything else. (Just kidding again. I have to stop this), large crowds, most people (He has a soft spot for Genji of course. And also his clique. And at some point Hana [Because that’s adorable] and then at some point Jesse)  
Fun facts:Won a bunch of archery contests but like- who cares. Just kidding, the archery team cares. 

Name:Jesse Mccree- Reyes  
Age:17  
Program:Music (cello) [ I had no idea where to stick him either. If I stick him in music, he’ll have more interactions with Hanzo]  
Family:Gabriel Reyes, Jack Morrison (foster fathers), Sombra Reyes (Foster sister), Ana Amari-Wilhelm (Aunt), Reinhardt Wilhelm (Uncle), Angela Ziegler-Wilhelm (Cousin), Fareeha Amari-Ziegler (Cousin)  
Place of birth:Ruidoso, New Mexico  
Likes:Old western movies, his hat (He’s not allowed to wear it with the uniform but he gives no fucks), horse back riding, campy shit, actual camping  
Dislikes:Being indoors for too long, his dads being embarrassing shits (Which is always), not being able to wear his hat  
Fun facts: He lost his arm in a car accident (It was broken in numerous places, so the cheaper option [As deemed by his birth family] was to have it chopped off. They didn’t replace it before sending him to foster care. Gabriel and Jack replaced it) 

 

Name: Alexsandra “Zarya” Zaryanova  
Age:16  
Program:Sports (Weightlifting)  
Family:WHO THE FUcK KNOWS  
Place of birth:Samara, Russia  
Likes:Being strong, flexing, sleeveless shirts (SUNS OUT GUNS OUT), big dogs, bright pink, fruity flavors, stuffed animals , animated movies  
Dislikes:When she can’t show her guns (Just kidding, they’re so massive that they can always be seen), scary movies  
Fun facts: She’s a princess who can kick your fucking ass. 

 

Name: Hana Song  
Age:15  
Program:Computer Programming (Game design)  
Family:I’m not doing this anymore  
Place of birth: Suwon, South Korea  
Likes:Gaming (Fighting games in particular), rabbits, competition, staying up past her bedtime  
Dislikes:When people judge her because of her age, being patronized, trolls on xbox live because she has no time for that shit  
Fun facts: She used to be the youngest at the school but then Efe happened whoops.

 

Name:Jamison Fawkes  
Age:17  
Program:Chemistry  
Family:No  
Place of birth: Tennant Creek, Australia  
Likes:Setting things on fire, making things blow up, bubble tea, bath bombs  
Dislikes:YOU CANT TRUST THE SYSTEM. Bad jokes aside he’s very anti establishment. I dunno- He’s a weird trash child (If anyone has any ideas for him, I would be open to suggestions )  
Fun facts: He loves baking and he’s actually really good at it.

Name: Mei-Ling Zhou  
Age:17  
Program:Climatology (Specifically- The program is actually just called science)  
Family:Why did I include this  
Place of birth: Guizhou, China (I think the dialect of Chinese Mei speaks is Mandarin, but I know very little about Chinese, so please correct me if I’m wrong!)  
Likes:The outdoors, animals, traveling, disney movies, meeting people, working in groups, positive affirmations, pinterest (She actually does all the DIYs she has pinned), keeping a diary  
Dislikes: The way we have completely decimated the environment and how the earth is being murdered by humans :^), being alone, feeling helpless, feeling down  
Fun facts: She totally has a vision board and her room is filled with those quotes you see on like, plaques of wood- All positive affirmations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me weeks to do this and honestly, I'm not truly done. I wanted to add Genji, Efe and Emily but I also wanted to get these out  
> Those three will get edited in later


	4. The family

In the weeks that followed Angela and Fareeha’s acceptance letters, the Wilhelm-Amari house had become a flurry of activity. Words could not express how over the moon proud Reinhardt and Ana were that both of their girls accepted into such a prestigious academy. Reinhardt may have been a little /too/ excited, insisting he take his daughters shopping for their dorm furniture right away. He always did spoil them, and even Ana wouldn’t stop him from spending the money as he was so gosh darn gleeful, it was kind of impossible to say no to such a big smile. “The world’s largest teddy bear.” Ana shook her head when she saw all the things Reinhardt insisted he buy for his girls. Fareeha and Angela were inclined to agree with that sentiment. Angela always stuck by what she thought when she first met him- Huge and physically imposing...But a man with a kinder heart did not exist. Eventually he did stop, but only when both girls had everything they needed but also some things they didn’t. 

 

The activity did not stop there- About two months before they were to leave for Overwatch Academy, Angela and Fareeha got their dorm assignments and were hoping to be able to stay with each other. Shaking, Angela opened the email, carefully looking out for her sister’s name as she read aloud. “Girl’s dorm one...Angela Ziegler-Wilhelm, Satya Vaswani, Lena Oxton, Hana Song, and…” She gasped mid sentence, a grin spreading across her face. “Fareeha Amari- Wilhelm!” Even normally stoic Fareeha let out a squeal of excitement at that as she moved to embrace her sister. “That’s great! We won’t have to be separated!” She exclaimed, the teens jumping up and down with excitement. “I wonder what our other roommates are like…” Angela mused once they pulled apart. The taller (Much to Angela’s chagrin) girl nodded in response, kind of pursing her lips at the names. “Well...Overwatch recruits people from all over the world...These names certainly reflect that.” Angela gave a nod as well, studying over the names again, chuckling suddenly at a realization she had. “All of our names end in A.” She pointed out, after rereading the names in her head. Fareeha’s brow rose in confusion until she read for herself. “Huh! How weird!” She laughed. “What are the chances…” 

 

Finally, the night before it was time to leave came upon them, and the Amari-Wilhelm’s hosted a dinner party to send off/congratulate Fareeha and Angela, plus their ‘’cousins’’ Jesse and Sombra, who had also gotten accepted to Overwatch. “I’m surprised that you haven’t dyed your hair to a natural color, Sombra.” Angela teased as she played with a lock of her cousin’s mutli-colored hair. “Overwatch academy doesn’t seem like a place that would accept such a look.” Sombra rolled her eyes in response, tugging the her hair back from Angela. “Psht. /They/ invited /me/. The way I see it, they’ll let me come as I am. And if the have a problem, well, they can take it up with my lawyer.” Jesse guffawed at that, shaking his head. “What lawyer? You mean pa?” Ah yes, Gabriel Reyes, lawyer extraordinaire, he dealt in criminal law and was pretty well known for being a menace in court. “Hate to break it to you, Sombra..” Jesse continued with a smirk.” Pa can’t be your lawyer, that’s called a conflict of interest.” 

 

“Ooooh...Look at Jesse here knowing all the lawyer lingo.” Sombra stuck out her tongue in response. Jesse stuck his tongue out right back at her.   
“You’re both so childish!” Angela giggled, shaking her head at the two. “Honestly! We’re going to an elite academy. You’d be wise to mature.” Sombra pursed her lips at Angela, getting real close to the blonde. “Oh please Angie, don’t act like you’re so above this! I’ve got several pictures from Christmas that prove you’re just as silly as us.” The blonde gasped, mock hitting her cousin. “You fiend! Always resorting to blackmail like that!” Her cousin just laughed and shrugged in response. “What can I say? Blackmail is hilarious. Except with Fareeha. Because she’s miss ‘I’ve never done anything wrong in my life ever’.” Fareeha blushed a bit, giving Sombra a weak glare. “So I like following the rules- Get off my case!” Ana, who had just so happened to be walking by in a very deus ex machina type way, gave her two cents on the matter. “There is nothing wrong with following the rules children.” She reminded them all before walking back to the table, leaving a very smug looking Fareeha. “Kiss ass.” Angela mumbled, pouting at her sister, but soon broke into laughter, causing the other three to join in, shaking their heads about their silly banter. Angela grinned at her sister and cousins, truly grateful they would be with her at Overwatch. She would be much braver knowing that she wouldn’t be alone. 

 

Early the next day, both families started the drive to Overwatch Academy, and all passengers could only wonder what those hallowed halls held for each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Wooooo! This is the proper beginning to the main story - Once our girl is at Overwatch, then we can get into that good shit. 
> 
> And here is the official list of everyone in the dorms. I had to add Mondatta, Bastion, Gerard, and Sanjay in order for the numbers to be even. Sooooo...I'll be adding their information to the character list. 
> 
> Girl's dorm A-  
> Lena Oxton  
> Fareeha Amari-Wilhelm  
> Hana Song  
> Satya Vaswani  
> Angela Ziegler- Wilhelm
> 
> Girl's dorm B-  
> Sombra Reyes  
> Amelie Depont   
> Aleksandra Zaryanova  
> Efe Olandale   
> Mei-Ling Zhao
> 
> Boy's dorm A-  
> Jesse Reyes  
> Genji Shimada   
> Hanzo Shimada   
> Jamison Fawkes   
> Lúcio Correia dos Santos
> 
> Boy's dorm B-  
> Takartha Mondetta  
> Takartha Zenyatta  
> Bastion Lindholm  
> Gerard Lacroix  
> Sanjay Korpal
> 
> Some of these are misspelled or are missing accents, and for that I apologize. They will be spelled right when they actually appear in the fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, hi. Again  
> I'm still working on my other fics- I've kind of run out of steam for most of them while also getting super into MercyMaker  
> Sooooo  
> Yeah. I just really wanted to write this-  
> The next few chapters will be some explanatory things-  
> Like chapter two will be the letter and chapter three will be characters and their programs


End file.
